1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to intelligent peripherals and packet networks.
2. Description of Related Art
People wanting to communicate with other people over long distances use telephones, computers and the like to connect through networks. Occasionally, these people need to leave or receive messages, receive services such as video, music or other services, receive or send facsimile messages and send or receive data. One type of device that saves messages, stores video information, stores music information, or stores data is an Intelligent Peripheral (IPe).
Currently, Intelligent Peripherals (IPe's) provide extended capabilities to telecommunications networks, such as announcement playback, digit collection, speech recognition, call origination and service logic modules that use in-band communication with calling/called parties. Unfortunately, current network designs do not efficiently utilize IPe platforms. Current IPe platforms are based on circuit-switched technology which requires bandwidth to be dedicated for the duration of the connection. Furthermore, current circuit-switched IPe resources are physically attached to individual switches, requiring remote access from one switch through another switch for users not physically attached to the local switch. This arrangement uses the resources of two switches, which is wasteful and inefficient. A broadening demand for data services, such as cable television servers, web servers, video servers, music servers, etc., has caused increased demand for, and flexibility in the use of, IPe services. Thus, new technology is needed to improve IPe utilization.